First Day
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: It's the groups first day back at school and everyone is in eighth grade except tenten and neji


**First Day Of 8th Grade**

_It was our first day back to school when we all sat down at the table only to realize that we were missing two people, it was Tenten and Neji that we were missing and we were all sad that Tenten had to move on to a different school while we were all still stuck here in the stupid middle school._

_before the story started_

_Ino: Isn't it weird how the writter made our summer go by really fast?_

_Sakura: Ino you're not supposed to talk about that!!!!_

_Hinata: Now that I think about it isn't it weird how you and Sakura ended up in the same school as us?_

_Temari: Shush that's not a topic that we can talk about freely we're supposed to make the appearance that we're actual people and not a figment of Christina's imagination._

_Hinata: Alright now can we get to the actual story?_

_after the story started_

_Temari: Hey guys it's good to see you again._

_Hinata: What do you mean we've been together practicly all summer._

_Temari: Not all summer because on the last day of summer Shikamaru took me to see a Three Days Grace concert and then we walked for three miles to our secret spot._

_Sakura: Wow that's a long walk, but on the last day Naruto took me to this huge ninja party and we were the coolest people there except Ino and Sasuke because they're equally cool._

_Ino: I didn't see you there Sakura sorry and wasn't the last day of summer yesterday?_

_Hinata: She has a point you know._

_Sakura: It was yesterday wasn't it?_

_guys approach us girls_

_Shikamaru: Sasuke say your line._

_Sasuke: What?...Oh...pulls out script What is up? puts the script back in his pocket_

_Sakura: bursts out laughing Sasuke forgot his lines._

_Ino: It's...grin...not...snicker...funny...laugh, fall_

_With Ino and Sakura laughing histarically at Sasuke becasue he forgot his lines there were people gathering around our little group and they all started laughing without knowing what they were laughing at._

_Sasuke: So what I forgot my lines it's not like it hasn't happened to any of you before._

_Temari: It hasn't...at least I don't think. Let me check the data base that the writter put into my laptop... Nope none of us have forgotten our lines until now_

_Sasuke: Oh man I hate being one of a kind._

_Ino: To late you already are and you always have been._

_Sasuke: What?!? Are you kidding me?!? I'm going to my dressing room!_

_Naruto: But you don't have a dressing room this isn't a t.v. show like the actual thing this is just another fan writting a story about us._

_Sasuke: Then I quit._

_Gaara: You can't, we have to do whatever the writter has us put down to do. We're almost like Kankuro and his puppet, we're the puppets and she's the master._

_Temari: Okay can we quit talking about who wrote the story and...hey wait a minute why did I have to die? Or pretend to die anyway?_

_Shikamaru: Because no one else would do that for their boyfriends and besides that's the role that she chose for you to play._

_Hinata: You're more than likely right I know that Gaara wouldn't want me to die and Sasuke wouldn't really care that much so whatever._

_Temari: Well still I don't think that the stories should focus so much on me and it should focus on you guys a little more too._

_Sakura: I think that the story line is perfect for your point of view. I mean come on when you think about it the chatrooms are titled after you and the first story was about you and your boyfriend._

_Temari: I still think that it needs to focus on you guys a little more._

_Ino: Well we can't decide so lets just go along with it now back to class...1...2...3 action._

_Sasuke: I'm not doing this anymore and you can't make me!!!!!!_

_Naruto: But dude we need you if you're not here Gaara's the emoest kid here...but other than that we need you to stay here with us so we can finish these stories._

_Sasuke: No._

_Ino: But you're the one that said that you never wanted this thing that we have going to end._

_Sasuke: I don't care. I'm not staying with this stupid manga like thing._

_Christina appears out of thin air and freezes time for everyone else but her and Sasuke_

_Sasuke: Who are you?_

_Christina: I'm the writter of this manga and you will stay with us or I'll remove you from the memory of all of these characters, even Ino and then I'll find her somone else that's even more emo than you, than Gaara, I'll get Itachi._

_Sasuke: No I won't lose her to Itachi I won't lose her to anyone. Even if it means I have to die._

_Christina: giggles Then treat her like you love her. Bye. Oh and Sasuke you can't tell anyone._

_Dissapears and unfreezes time_

_Ino: What just happened?_

_Sasuke: Well...Chri...remembers what Christina had said...nevermind. You just blacked out for like two minutes._

_Ino: Oh okay, but I distinctly remember you saying that you were going to quit the manga._

_Sasuke: I was going to but I changed my mind._

_Sakura: YOU? Change your mind? yeah right! starts laughing_

_Sasuke: I did it for Ino._

_Sakura shuts up_

_Hinata: Awww how sweet but we have a slight problem, Temari's out cold._

_Temari: thinking to herself Man why is it that when ever Christina has to come out to correct a situation I have to black out._

_Ino: She'll wake up in a few trust me this happens all the time. Doesn't it Sakura?_

_Sakura: What oh yeah. I'm still trying to get over the fact that Sasuke would do that for you._

_Sasuke: I'm right here you know...hello...guys? Why can't they hear me? Chrisitna answer me!!!!_

_everything turns black_

_Christina: See what happens when you tell someone that you love something that they don't want to hear? Ino didn't want you to leave the manga but you insisted, then you went back and told them something that you meant but you didn't think that with the stuff that happened with me would have anything to do with Temari blacking out. Do you know why everything is centered around her and Shikamaru?_

_Sasuke: No I wasn't really wondering._

_Christina: Well it's because I'm the writter and I'm also a big part of Temari's inner spirit so without me she doesn't really have any love or anything going for her so I have to be the one who remains the main character but you and Ino will get your chance someday I promise._

_Sasuke: Well that does explain why Temari always blacks out and no matter how big our problems are she always gets attention even if hers is tiny._

_Christina: There's a reason for that too. This story is told from our point of view so if you and Ino say by just some motivation were expecting. If Temari wasn't in that scene it wouldn't be covered in the story because all of you that don't have the writter as an inner spirit don't have the power to control what comes up in the story but if your inner spirit decides to write something with you and Ino as the main characters then everything even that little expection would be there._

_Sasuke: Well that helps but I only have one question for you... can you rewind time and make it to where I don't for get my lines please?_

_Christina: Well...I guess that I could do that for you._

_Sasuke: Thanks a lot._

_Christina: No problem now close your eyes...time reversal jutsu!_

_Time was reversed to right before Sasuke forgot his line_

_Sakura: It was yesterday wasn't it?_

_guys approach us girls_

_Sasuke: What's up?_

_Shikamaru: Well what do you think of the hours that we have to come in Ino?_

_Ino: They're annoying just like you._

_Sasuke remembered his lines, got his girlfriend back, and his 15 minutes of fame with Christina the writter._

_Written By: Temari Of The Wind_


End file.
